Where did I wake up this time?
by BlueHairedLord
Summary: Robin awakens to find himself bound by magic and completely at Tharja's mercy. Or is he?


"Hee hee hee...it's time to wake up, my darling Robin."

There was a snap, and Robin opened his eyes. His vision was blurred at first, and his head felt as if he'd eaten a double portion of the gruesome bear meat stew that Frederick was so fond of cooking, but even so he definitely recognised that voice.

Tharja.

"Hear you go, sweetie, drink this," there was another snap and Robin felt his lips parting and mouth opening, and a suddenly a fowl tasting liquid was dripping on his tongue and disappearing down his throat. He coughed and spluttered but he couldn't stop himself from swallowing it. "Now now, be a good boy. It'll help you wake up..."

And sure enough his vision returned and his head calmed down. The first thing he saw was a lamp hanging directly above him, a weak glow of dying candlelight emanating from it. He turned his head to the right and saw a cabinet, lined with various sized bottles, each filled with a different colour liquid.

Robin suddenly became aware that he was lying down, and that his wrists and ankles were bound. Not with chains or rope, but by deep purple magic, constraining him to the stone table he was laying on, which was icy cold against his naked buttocks. It seems she had removed all of his clothes. Again.

"Tharja, I demand you tell me what's going on! Right now!" Robin could lift his head enough to see her dark cloak sweeping round the bottom of the table until she stood next to him. The black silk of her outfit was entirely see through, except a thin bit of cloth hanging from her hips and the black cups which supported her large, appealing breasts, displaying her ample cleavage to anyone who dared looked.

She leant in next to him, her pushing her breasts together and very near his face. "Didn't you listen to me before, my sweet Robin? I did tell you I was very interested in you." Her pink lips grazed Robin's, teasingly, and then she kissed him, her long black hair falling across his toned, naked chest.

"Th-Tharja!" Robin stuttered as she pulled away. "I de-demand you release me immediately! Or I'll wake the whole camp!"

"Fufufu...feel free to try. And besides, I'm not so sure you actually want to leave this place anyway." He felt her warms fingertips softly touch the tip of his cock, which he now realised was semi-erect. She squeezed, ever so gently, and couldn't help his body writhe slightly with pleasure.

"No, ugh..." Tharja had leant over him, one hand resting delicately on his abs while the other played with his stiffening cock, rolling it between her fingers. "Chrom! Frederick! Lissa! Anyone, please!"

"It's no good...I put a hex on my tent. No one can come in, and no sound can go out. I've been practising it for a while, but I've finally perfected it. You're all mine; no interruptions. I would say you might as well enjoy yourself, but it seems you already are."

His body was moving now, almost involuntarily, as her delicate fingers worked their way up and down the shaft of his hard cock. He was fully erect now, and Tharja looked longingly at his dick as she pleasured him. "It's so big," she muttered as she ran her fingers up to the tip. "Who would have thought that such an innocent boy like you would be hiding something so...impressive."

"Tha-Tharja..." groaned Robin.

She leaned closer and pushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Her lips wrapped around the tip of his cock, her head moving backwards and forwards, her tongue licking at him as she moved. One of her hands was moving up and down the shaft, in perfect tandem with her lips, while the other gently stroked the inside of his thigh.

Her sucking technique was perfect and Robin could feel his body filling with pleasure as he writhed around on the stone table, Tharja's tongue and mouth moving all around his cock. He wanted to do nothing more than take the back of her head and grab her hair, to push her lips against the head of his cock faster and faster until his cock exploded in her mouth. But he couldn't. He wrists and ankles were still bound by her powerful magic. At least, that was what he wanted her to think.

It was almost as if she read his thoughts. Tharja started sucking on him more intensely, her lips and tongue working around the head and the tip while her hand worked the shaft. Faster she moved, and the pleasure was overwhelming. A magic circle suddenly formed around the tip of Tharja's tongue as it touched the head of his cock and Robin yelled out in pleasure, more than he had ever felt before, and his whole body writhed in pure elation as cum exploded out of his cock, right into Tharja's mouth and across her tongue, her lips and her hair, and some up his own stomach and chest, even reaching as far as his own lips.

Robin lay there, sweating and panting, as Tharja lifted her head from his cock and looked up at him, smiling. She licked her lips, scooping up any wayward cum with her tongue and swallowed. "Mmm." She looked at him with her deep alluring eyes. "That tastes truly delicious. Just as I thought it would." Robin's cum was slowly dripping down her face and onto her cleavage, and from there down into her outfit. Perhaps even over her nipples. "I don't want to waste even a single drop..."

Tharja started working her way up Robin's body with her tongue, licking up all the cum that had leapt onto him. She finally got up to his lips, where she kissed him, forced her tongue inside his mouth. Robin could taste his own cum when their tongues met and entangled. She pulled away, licking up the last drop from his lips as she went.

Robin watched her hips move as she walked over to the cabinet and drew out an empty glass vial. She raised it to her mouth and let the cum drip off of her tongue and into the container. "Heheh, I'll be keeping that bit for later." She stored it away and closed the cabinet doors.

"Seeing as that experiment was a resounding success, what should I do with you now?" Tharja muttered, sauntering around the table. She let her cape drop to the floor, her perfectly round and soft looking arse now plainly visible. "I hope you didn't think I was done with you, yet, my Robin."

She slowly ran her hands down her body, removing her black see-through clothing as she went until was completely naked. Her body was phenomenal, thought Robin, with large perky breasts, a beautifully toned stomach and long, smooth legs. There wasn't a single strand of hair on her entire, perfectly formed body. Robin liked what he saw. And soon it would be time to act.

Tharja climbed up on top of Robin, her thighs resting either side of his head. She ran her hands through his thick, white hair, before moving onto her own body. She started groaning as she squeezed and touched her own breasts and fondled her nipples. She ran one hand down her toned stomach and let it rest between her legs, just for a moment, before she started playing with her clit, which was inches from Robin's mouth.

"Mmmm, Robin, look how wet you've made me already," both her hands were between her legs now, fingers rubbing her clit at an increasing speed and while with the other hand she had slipped two fingers inside of herself. "Oh...ohhhhh..." she groaned, her face contorting with pleasure. She was pressing herself closer and closer to Robin's face. "Ohh Robin...help me cum!" A magic circle appeared, and suddenly Robin found himself leaning into her pussy, his tongue finding her wetness and he began licking at her, slowly and playfully at first. Tharja's hand was resting on his head, gently keeping him close.

"Mmmm Robin, that feels soooo good. I'm glad that you've finally become my obedient little slave." Tharja forced Robin's head in closer, her hips gyrating as she sat on his toned chest and wrapped her legs around him, pulling him in so his tongue had its full reach of her clit, working in ways which Robin hadn't even thought of. It was almost like his tongue was responding directly to Tharja's sexual desires, automatically moving to pleasure and satisfy her.

This truly was a powerful hex indeed.

"Oh YES Robin! YES!" she screamed, her hips gyrating more rapidly now, her clit rubbing up against his masterful tongue. "Ohhhhh Robin…" her hands were running through his hair, gripping him and keeping him close as she thrust against him, screaming out in pleasure, her toned body shaking with pleasure, faster and faster, panting harder and harder until suddenly...

"Ah! Oh…" and her grip on Robin released, his head falling back onto the stone table, the spell now broken. Tharja continued sitting on his chest for a moment, panting and sweating, exhausted from what she had just made Robin do. Robin looked up at her and could tell from the relaxed look in her eyes that she was done.

But he wasn't.

Tharja rolled off of him and made her way over to her bed, from which she plucked a gown and started to wrap it around herself. "What do you think you're doing?" Robin asked, still bound by magic.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" she responded coolly. "I'm finished with you– for now."

"And you're just going to leave me tied up here?"

"Why yes, of course. I'll leave you here until I next need you. Don't worry, my darling, it won't be long." Tharja turned and made as if she were about to leave.

"Oh, no, my apologies. I think you misunderstand."

"Excuse me?" asked Tharja, the shape of her curved yet slim body visible beneath her thin purple gown.

"I'm afraid you've made a terrible miscalculation, Tharja. You see, you may be done with me. But I'm not quite done with you."

"Fufufu…my dear Robin, there is noth-"

"Tharja, how do you think I became Grandmaster and head Tactician of Chrom's army? It certainly wasn't by getting caught up in petty hexes. I've been exactly where I wanted to be this whole time. I'm afraid it was you who fell into my trap. And now it's time for me to tip the scales!"

Magical circles glowed around Robin's hands and the purple hexes that bound him snapped and fizzled away into nothingness. Robin stood up, still completely naked and walked over to Tharja. She couldn't help but look at his muscular chest, still sticky with her juices from when she had been sitting on him only a few minutes prior, and his toned abs. His arms were bigger and more muscular now too, ever since he had elevated to Grandmaster. What a fool she had been to think she could ever control and manipulate him.

"Drop the robe, Tharja." He whispered, leaning close to her. His lips still smelt of the wetness between her legs. She dropped the robe. "Nosferatu," Robin muttered, and suddenly Tharja felt her arms being lifted above her head. Purple chains appeared, similar to the ones she'd used earlier. Stronger, though. Darker. Her ankles shackled together and she was left floating there, completely helpless.

"Why, you…" she muttered.

"Don't worry, I have complete control over this spell. I won't use it to drain your life force. You're no good to me exhausted." Robin smirked, the very same smirk she'd seen him use a hundred times before, usually when he came up with some genius tactical manoeuvre to turn the tide of whatever futile skirmish Chrom had dragged them into.

Robin places his hands on her hips, and started running them slowly up the side of her naked body, all the while his eyes fixated on her. His hands were gentle, yet firm, and deep down Tharja knew that she relished the attention he was giving her, even though it was not too her choosing. His thumbs came to a rest underneath her breasts, and then slowly moved up and around her curvature, softly thumbing her erect nipples.

She groaned slightly as he leaned in closer, his tongue gently playing with her right nipple while his thumb continued with the other. She pushed her chest forward as much as she could, wanting his tongue to be all over her. Her nipples were never usually this sensitive, but for some reason, right here right now, with him, they were. She was almost embarrassed by how wet this was making her.

Almost as if he'd read her thoughts, one of Robin's hands slid down her toned stomach, his fingers finding their way to her clit. Tharja started groaning more as Robin set to work, his fingers moving skilfully around her, her body convulsing as he pleasured her, much more than any man had before. Was it some kind of magic? Some tome that Robin had discovered? She didn't think so. But the only thing she knew for certain was that it felt good. Really good.

Her body was filling up with pleasure, as Robin licked and bit at her other nipple, and with both of his hands being put to use. Her wrists and ankles, still bound by the magic shackles, were helplessly still as her body moved and shook as the pleasure built up, more and more.

"Robin…" she groaned, as his fingers moved faster and faster, almost in rhythm with her building orgasm. A bit more…just a bit more…

And then he stopped. Tharja blinked, and within that split second of her eyes being closed she was now bent over the stone table on which Robin had been pinned too before. Now she was the helpless one.

Suddenly she felt his length slide inside of her, effortlessly, given how wet she was. She knew just how big his cock was, given that she'd sucked it earlier, and it felt good having him inside her now, filling up her up. She squirmed as Robin started slowly moving inside of her.

"I've waited a long time for this, and you've played right into my hands!"And with that, Robin clasped his hands firmly on her hips and started pushing hard, his dick moving out until just the tip was left inside her, and thrusting back in. Robin's cock was pounding inside of her, and Tharja cried out with pleasure, spreading her legs as much as she could, allowing his cock to reach deeper inside of her. It seemed as if Robin took this as an invitation, using his strong arms to pull Tharja to and from his cock as he fucked her.

Tharja was unable to contain herself as he ploughed inside of her, her arse slapping against his muscular torso as he fucked her. She could feel the pleasure building up inside her dripping wet pussy as his cock filled her up and she groaned. Robin was ploughing her hard and fast now, and while he was using her for his own selfish pleasure, the feeling was immense for Tharja too.

She felt one of this hands run up the small of her back and soon he had grabbed her by the hair, pulling her head back as he fucked her even harder and faster. She screamed out, she could feel his cock throbbing, pulsing almost, as he ploughed her, getting ready to explode with cum.

He was really fucking her hard now, panting as he did so, his cock pulsing, both their bodies vibrating in an orgy of pleasure, Robin ploughing her so fast, completely beholden to the innate thirst for pleasure that had taken over him.

One, two, three final pounds and Tharja felt Robin's cock explode inside of her, filling her up with his cum. Tharja cried out, loving the feel of him inside of her, as he slowed and down, panting with exhaustion, until he finally pulled his cock out of her, and was done.

The magic clasps loosened and Tharja was free to collapse onto the table, where she lay as Robin's cum dripped out of her. Robin was already dressing himself and making ready to leave.

"Where are you going?" Tharja asked, reaching out one hand towards his back.

Robin didn't even turn around.

"Somebody has to come up with a plan to win this war, don't they?" and he was gone.

And she was alone once more.

 _Fin._


End file.
